Harry Potter and the Pink Happiness
by Zenallen
Summary: Harry is forced to go to Japan the Summer before his 5th year, as Vernon has a business meeting with a company in Nanairogaoka. Harry meets a girl named Miyuki Hoshizora on his exploration of the town and they hit it off. All of a sudden, an Akanbe attacks! How will these events change the future? And what does the patronus charm have to do with anything? Pairing: Harry/Miyuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned within. All are © their respective owners. This is a story created by a fan, for the fans. This story is to be distributed only on this site, and not for any profit. Thank you, and enjoy the story!

* * *

AN: Welcome, citizens of ! I am your host for the hour, Zenallen. This is my first fanfic that I have published. Don't expect regular updates, 'cause my muse isn't that fast. I apologize for my writing style, as I am very new to writing fanfics. I do try to do my research, though. If you spot anything missing or wrong with what I am writing, please do not hesitate to point it out to me, but be nice about it. Constructive criticism, not flaming is preferred. Also, do not expect to see any transformation sequences in this story. I don't think I would be able to do them justice. One more thing, do not expect the romance aspect to develop quickly. I want it to be as natural as possible. With that said, let's get on with the show!

* * *

There is an ancient phrase out there, one that explains everything. It could even be said to be an example for life itself. The phrase in question is a simple one that goes like this: "A butterfly in Great Britian can set off a typhoon in Japan by the mere movement of flapping its wings." Now this statement has been said many times and many ways over the years, but the fact remains the same. An event, no matter how small, has long reaching consequences. In fact, your future has just changed by reading these words!

But let's save that discussion for another time. On the surface, this story looks very normal and it may seem like a story you've heard before, but remember that all minor events have great effects, and what you thought you knew, you maybe don't.

* * *

"BOY! Get down here NOW!" Vernon yelled up the stairs. You see, this is a very normal house, with a family of perfectly normal people, who have nothing to hide. Except, of course, for what the residents would call their dirty little secret, their nephew. You see, their nephew is not like the perfectly normal family who live at #4 Privet Drive.

For this boy, this Harry Potter, is a wizard. And at this moment, Harry Potter is having a bad week. See, he has just gotten back for the summer to his aunt and uncle's house after his fourth year at Hogwarts after seeing a friend and fellow champion die before his eyes. Not only that, but the fourteen year old wizard in training saw on the same night the murderer of his parents resurrected in front of him. If that wasn't bad enough, he then had to duel the psychopath in order to survive to get away. Once he did get back, he tried to tell the truth, but nobody, except for his headmaster and his friends, believed him. Now, he had to come back to his neglectful, magic-hating relatives for a whole summer and possible nightmares each night. Thankfully, his best friend, Hermione Granger, who, after finding out about his nightmares, told him her home phone number, "in case you need someone to talk to at some point if the dreams get too hard to bear."

"Coming," Harry yelled down, wondering what his uncle wanted this time. He reshrunk his resizable trunk, which he bought a couple of years ago when he was stuck in Diagon Alley, and put it back in his pocket. When he got downstairs, he noticed all the Dursleys were in the lounge, waiting for him.

"Boy, I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. While you were away at your… school, I received an invitation to go to Japan on a business trip, and I could bring along my family. Now, we don't really trust you to not blow up the house while we are away for a week, so we have to bring you with us. We leave tomorrow. That means, you take this suitcase and you fill it up with clothes to wear over there." At this point, Harry was given a small suitcase and had a look of disbelief on his face. "Got it? Now go. And, don't think about bringing any of your freaky things. I promise you, you won't have to pack much."

Harry, still in shock over the revelations of the evening, took the suitcase and headed up to his room. Once there, his mind promptly restarted and went over the last few minutes. Once he was finished, a smile broke out over his face. '_Maybe now I can practice that spell I learned before the second task!_' Harry thought to himself. '_It may not have helped with the golden egg, but it should help now!_'

The spell in question Harry is thinking of is a language charm that allows the user to understand, speak and read any language of their choice, until the user doesn't need it anymore, at which point the user will have learned the language perfectly. It is, coincidentally, the only spell that circumvents the Trace in a user's own country, as it is a passive effect spell with an active side effect.

Strangely enough, the book that the spell was in also went in depth about the Trace, saying that each Wizarding community had its own version of the Trace, while there are some communities that don't even employ it! Case in point, Japan. There are enough strange things there that they don't even bother with the Trace. It would only get in the way of the process.

Back with Harry, he looked at the suitcase and thought that it looked kind of small for a week long "vacation" to Japan. He decided to take his shrunken trunk, just in case. He decided taking Hedwig would be pushing it too much, and so sent her off to Hermione with a note saying where he was going, and he'd call if he needed anything reported to Dumbledore in the meantime. He also put down to hold onto Hedwig until they saw each other again.

After sending Hedwig off, Harry got down to packing. First off, he pulled out his trunk, enlarged it, and picked out some clothes. After packing in the best looking clothes he could, he decided to add in some random books that Dudley never read to give the suitcase some weight. Everything else he put in his trunk for safe keeping. He then shrunk his trunk and placed it back in his pocket. Afterwards, Harry sat down at his desk and started thinking about how the year changed his relationships with his friends. He thought about his best friend, Hermione Granger. Sure, he was still friends with Ron Weasley, but he was no longer his best friend. Hermione was always there for him this year, even when the rest of the school was pressuring her to turn against him, she held strong. He now saw her as the kind, but somewhat stern sister he never had and always wished for growing up.

He frowned as he thought about his first friend, Ron Weasley. While before this year he might have considered them as close as brothers, his betrayal this past year caused all of that to be a moot point. He thought that, maybe, Ron had grown out of his jealousy, but instead, it looked like it was just festering. When Ron came back to apologize for his behavior, Harry accepted him back as a friend, but "we will never be back at the same level of friendship we were at before, Ron. I'm sorry, but I trusted you and you broke that trust." The look on Ron's face as he heard that showed that he understood, but wasn't happy that it turned out that way.

Removing himself from his thoughts, Harry looked at the time. He noticed that it was time for dinner. With that in mind, Harry left his room and made his way to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

Next morning, Harry was looking forward to the trip. He found out the previous night that they would be traveling to a small city near the coast called Nanariogaoka, which roughly translates to "the rainbow colored hill." He hoped to get some peace and quiet in the area to properly absorb everything that happened the past year. He still had nightmares about the evening where Cedric Diggory was killed, and he hoped to confront that on the trip in an unfamiliar environment.

As he walked down the stairs, he couldn't help but feel like this trip would change his destiny forever. He also pondered the feeling of foreboding he had for this trip. Together, the two made a great case to stay away, but he couldn't help but feel that this would be a good thing. And goodness knows, he hasn't had many of those in his life.

Harry put that out of his mind for the moment. Why bother worrying about things that you are unable to change right now when he can do that on the flight?

Harry stepped into the dining area and saw his cousin, Dudley, and his uncle sitting down at the table eating breakfast. His aunt, Petunia, was busy in the kitchen making more breakfast. Harry sat down at the table and served himself some toast, eggs, and bacon. He and his relatives had worked it out a couple of years back that unless they needed something from the other, they would essentially ignore each other. Thus, they never really had any problems with each other. Except for the Marge balloon incident (which is what Harry called it in his head.); nobody had any big issues with each other.

#After breakfast, Harry piled into the taxi they called before Dudley in the back seat and within a few minutes they were off to Heathrow Airport to fly to New Tokyo International Airport, a trip lasting 12 hours. Once they arrived at Heathrow, Harry checked in his bag with the Dursleys (Harry having stowed away his trunk in his pocket) and headed towards the terminal gate. Harry, who had obviously never been inside an airplane, much less an airport, was awestruck. Never before had he seen so many different things in one place! Restaurants, electronics shops, gift shops, any kind of place you could think of, it was probably there somewhere. Also, for the first time in his life, Harry was given £100 to do whatever he wanted with! He was so happy, he didn't even have a chance to be depressed about the events at the end of his last year!

Suddenly, Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye a hallway that was essentially deserted and everyone that passed it ignored it. Curious, he walked towards the hallway, feeling a powerful surge pass over him. Realizing what it was, he hurried down the hallway, arriving in a strip of shops that looked nothing like the shops on the outside. As he walked down this clearly magical shopping strip, he noticed some interesting things: One shop looked like a typical visitor's center, clearly filled with guidebooks for various places. One looked like a bunch of miniature fireplaces on stilts, big enough for a head only. And lastly, the curious sight of what looked like a muggle (or as he called them, mundane) ATM hewn from stone with what looked like a screen cut into the front and a small, rectangular hole near the "screen."

Harry decided to look at the stone ATM first. When he arrived, he saw that his assessment was correct, as it was in fact a Gringotts ATM. He then realized its purpose here in the strip mall, that these wizarding shops didn't accept the British Pound. Lucky for him, he had retrieved his key from Mrs. Weasley before leaving for Hogwarts last year. How she had gotten it from him after 3rd year, he was still pondering. Somehow managing the controls, he was able to withdraw a good sum of galleons to use.

Walking to the visitor's center, he took a look around. Harry saw that most of the shops were typical tourist type shops, only for witches and wizards. Arriving at the center, he took a look around and saw guide books of every country in the world all around him. Coming upon one for Japan, he opened it while thinking about whether or not it contained information on Nanariogaoka, and saw on the page he turned to a page dedicated just to that city! Wondering if it was a fluke, he closed the book and reopened it, while this time thinking of the old capital of Kyoto, and there it was! Realizing the usefulness of the book, he quickly walked over to the counter to pay for it.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry asked. "I'd like to purchase this book." He held up the book to show the man behind the counter.

"Ah, yes. One of our unique guide books," Said the man. "Those are the types that are constantly being updated with relevant information completely without extra charge. That will be 10 Galleons."

Harry pulled out the money and paid for his book. "Do you happen to have a muggle dust cover for it? I'm taking one of the airplanes today and would rather not upset the Statute of Secrecy overseas."

"Actually, sir, if you tap the outside with your wand, it will change on its own into a muggle version of itself." The man replied.

"OK, thanks!" Harry left with a smile on his face, never seeing the man behind the counter smile benevolently.

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter. I get the feeling you will need that book very soon."

* * *

Harry walked towards the exit, passing the miniature fireplaces as he went. He noticed that each had a slot for coins next to each one, and realized that these must be the wizarding equivalent to pay phones.

Putting them out of his mind for the moment, Harry wondered at this hidden strip of stores and realized that this must have been made by muggleborns, as he doubted any pure-blood would be caught dead in a mundane airport.

Harry headed out of the shopping strip, intent on heading to the terminal. He passed by several stores, only going in one to get a bottle of water on a lanyard for the flight. Once he reached the terminal, he saw the rest of the Dursleys sitting around waiting to board. As he reached their location, the intercom system announced that his flight was now boarding. He quickly caught up with the Dursleys, got his ticket from Vernon, and headed onto the plane. As he walked onboard, he figured his life must be looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned within. All are © their respective owners. This is a story created by a fan, for the fans. This story is to be distributed only on this site, and not for any profit. Thank you, and enjoy the story!

* * *

AN: Thank you all for taking the time to view this! To everyone who reviewed, I say thank you, and remember that I have no set schedule for this, please be patient with me! This is, after all, my first fic to be published. To those who just viewed, I would like to say thank you for taking the time to view this story. To everyone I would like to say thank you and please be patient with me. I would like to hear your opinions on what could be done to improve the story, but please, no flaming. Constructive criticism, if you must. Thank you, and enjoy the story!

"Talking" – Japanese

"_Talking_" – English

'_Talking_' – Thinking

* * *

He was wrong. Sure, Harry's vacation was a pleasurable experience, full of exploring the wonders of Nanariogaoka for an entire week without the Dursleys presence to bother him (in which time Harry discovered many secrets about his guide book, completely by accident). However, today was his last day he could visit, and he was hopelessly lost! It was getting close to time to get back to the hotel, and none of the buildings looked familiar. And he was panicking, so he couldn't remember the name of the hotel to use the Point Me spell! "_This is just great. My last day I have to visit before I leave here, I decide to go in a different direction than I usually do, and next thing I know I'm completely turned around!_" raged Harry under his breath. "_Now how am I supposed to get back to the hotel?_"

Suddenly, Harry crashed into someone walking in the opposite direction. "Ah!" the person yelled in surprise. Harry fell back to the ground as the other person did. Recognizing the voice to be feminine, Harry looked up. The person was a girl around his age, with dark pink hair tied up in two cone shaped pigtails on either side of her head using two yellow ribbons. She wore a pink ruffled blouse with a dark pink bow on the front, light blue trousers, and dark pink high-heeled sandals. And right now, she was rubbing her head from a light headache caused by their collision. She looked up and Harry was stunned to see her dark pink eyes were full of wonder, imagination, adventure, and… surprise? She blushed a little upon noticing him, and quickly got up. "S-sorry about that, I really should look where I'm going," she said, offering Harry a hand up. "My name's Hoshizora Miyuki."

"My name's Potter Harry, and don't worry about it. It was probably my fault for not looking up." Harry responded. He didn't notice her eyes widen as he spoke in near perfect Japanese to her. "I'm currently looking for my hotel to rejoin my… relatives. Do you think you can help me? I'm currently horribly lost."

"No problem! What's the name of the hotel?" Miyuki asked. When she heard the name and how much time he had left before they left, her eyes widened. "That's on the other side of town! No wonder you couldn't find it." She grabbed his hand. "Come on! If we hurry, we just might make it in time!"

Dragged along, Harry was surprised to feel a good-sized wellspring of power flowing through her. Compared to everyone else he felt around the town, she was just overflowing with a power that felt similar, but not the same as his magic. He had always been sensitive to magic and extranormal powers (as he called them), so seeing this much in an area with nothing was quite impressive. He wondered if she was a witch or not, but before he could ask, the strangest thing happened. An anthropomorphic wolf wearing what looked like a purple one-piece bodysuit teleported right in front of them! He started spouting off about how being late shouldn't matter and other kinds of nonsense, while Miyuki told him off about how it is important to be at a certain place at a certain time. Then something happened that off balanced Harry for a long while. The wolf being pulled out a book from nowhere and spouted off a phrase that, to Harry, was infused with some of the blackest magic he had ever felt. "The worst possible ending in the world!" The wolf yelled while pulling a paint package out of his pants and crushing it in his hands. "Be covered with a Bad End! Your white futures shall be painted black!" As he spread the paint across the book's white pages, the sky turned an odd shade of blue, the moon appeared in the sky, and Harry felt all his happiness drain away in one moment. As he was feeling despair, he faintly heard the wolf yell out, "The Bad Energy from these Humans shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot!" In the back of his mind, he realized that: One, they were being used for an energy source; and two, Miyuki wasn't affected by whatever caused this. But he was too affected by this to effectively process everything going on.

Harry thought he heard Miyuki call out the phrase, "Precure Smile Charge!" and then a blinding light overtaking the area, followed by what sounded like Miyuki saying something to the effect of "Sparkling and shining, the light of the future! Cure Happy!" but he wasn't sure. He was only aware of a crushing despair all around him. He vaguely was aware of of the Miyuki-like voice fighting against something and arguing with the wolf about friendship and how important it is to be on time. Then he clearly heard something that shocked him out of his depression: The girl referred to him as her friend! As he woke from the depression, he saw something surprising: a girl in all pink and white clothing was being held by a monster that took the form of a wristwatch with a clown face! It was surprising how much she looked like Miyuki, that Harry just had to ask her, "Hoshizora-san?"

"Yes! Good grief, did it again. Mind keeping this a secret, Potter-san?" The now confirmed Miyuki replied. "Go ahead and run! This thing is much too powerful for a normal human!"

Harry just looked at the beast that she was fighting (that for some reason looked like a giant wristwatch with a clown face and a blue nose) and muttered, "It's not like I have anything better to do," and walked in front of the beast.

"Potter-san?" Miyuki questioned.

"Call me Harry. At least if I can call you Miyuki?" Harry stated as he stared down the monster. "As for me, don't worry. I'm not a normal human. _Depulso!_" The last was shouted as Harry's wand dropped down out of its holster on his arm and into his hand, firing at the monster. As the spell hit the beast, it opened its hand in surprise and dropped Miyuki, who ran back towards Harry. As she neared him, he stopped to quip, "Nice of you to drop by." She mock glared for a second, before succoming to giggles from the bad pun.

"Thanks for that. We'll go over what's happening after this is over." Miyuki replied. "And, yes, call me Miyuki, except in this form. Then call me Happy."

"Got it, Happy," Harry said. "Now do you want to finish this thing off, or should I?"

"You try, this time." The now renamed Happy replied. "It usually is done in by a purification spell."

"Purification, eh? Don't know too many of those, but I got one that just might work." Harry pondered. "Let's give this a try." Focusing on his happiest memory, Harry called out, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

As usual for this spell, a brilliant silver stag erupted out of his wand. However, usually the stag runs down the opponent, while this time, brilliant waves of pure happiness cascaded out of the form towards the beast. Each wave hit the being, causing it to cry out in pain. When the last wave hit, the monster was staggered, and the stag charged forward, hitting the beast, and causing a loud cry of "Akanbe!" to cry from its mouth as it disintegrated into nothing, with the big, blue nose going last. As soon as it was gone completely, Harry felt a small weight on his arm return. Looking down, he saw his watch, still broken from the second task, had reappeared on his wrist. He hadn't even felt it leave! Then he realized that the beast must have taken his watch's form while he was out of it.

Looking over at Happy, he took a good look at what she wore. For one, her hair and eyes became a brighter shade of pink, and her hair became much longer. She had on a winged tiara on the top of her head. Her outfit was mostly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her short sleeves were double layered, with what looked like feathers on top and a frilly piece below. She had a large, dark pink bow on her front with some kind of insignia on a gold orb in the center of the bow. The back of her top was split into two coattails, and there was a frilly layer under her pleated skirt. She had two short arm protectors with hot pink ribbons on the wrists. She had knee-length boots with light pink folds are the top and small hot pink ribbons.

"So," Harry started. "What exactly are you, apart from human? Are you maybe a witch of some sort, like I am a wizard?"

Happy, as she was still in that form, shook her head and replied, "No, not a witch, although I do happen to know one. Not a good one, I can assure you of that. I am known as a legendary warrior called Precure. I go by the title of Cure Happy."

"Precure…? Where have I heard that before?" Harry brought out his guide book and thought for information on the subject. He opened the book and right there at the top of the page was an info guide on the subject of Precure. "Ah, here it is. 'Legendary defenders of the Earth, Precure are called upon in times of trouble to defend the Earth from any external force threatening to destroy the Earth, the Universe, or anything in between. Usually found in teams ranging from 2 to 5, each team is designated by a team name, such as the team found in Nanariogaoka is known as Smile Precure.' This is some very interesting information." Harry concluded. He looked over at Happy to see her stupefied expression and she reverted in a quick flash of light to her normal form of Miyuki. "What? This is my guide book for all of Japan. I use it to figure out what is around me here. It tells me all kinds of information. Anything from restaurant reviews to local attractions, local spirits to supernatural happenings, I can find it in here."

"H-how does it know so much about us? We are supposed to be a secret to all but ourselves." Miyuki stuttered out.

"How should I know? All I know is that it is constantly updated with information about a country. Maybe it even has info on you guys? Hmm… best check that in a secure location." Harry responded. He put away the book, and turned to Miyuki. "So did you mean what you said about me being your friend?" He asked.

She quickly shook off her shock, responding, "Yep! Sure we don't know each other very well, but I seem to have given away my most important secret, and I guess you released one of your secrets to me. That definitely makes us friends!"

Nodding, Harry checked the time. "Ah! We spent too much time here! They are supposed to leave in 10 minutes!"

Starting in shock, Miyuki replied, "We need to get going then! Even at my top speed, it would take us about that much time to get there!"

Grabbing his hand again, the two sped off once again.

* * *

Reaching the hotel, the two spied a taxi just taking off with three people in it: one female with the likeness of a horse, a male who looked strikingly like an exceptionally mean walrus, and a younger male who looked like a baby killer whale. The worst part of this? All three were laughing uproariously at spying Harry out of the windows.

Harry for his part was looking at them with a mixture of apathy and heartbreak. Miyuki was watching the scene wondering why they stopped and why Harry looked like he did. "Harry? What's wrong? Who were those people and why were they laughing?" She could already tell she wouldn't like the answer.

"That…was my relatives who just drove off in the taxi. They were laughing because…" At this, a few stray tears escaped from his eyes. "Because they were over there and I was over here." While this didn't explain everything, it explained enough to alarm her. "They were happy that I am being left behind. I remember my Uncle saying that they never wanted me. I guess this is freedom for them. What they wanted all along. I really should have known. This was their big chance to get away from me. I think I have known. All my life I guess. From not knowing my own name until I got to school for the first time to sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs, I guess I knew that they didn't want me. Hell, I even thought my name was either Boy or Freak until I was five. I just wish I had realized it sooner." At this Miyuki was nearly crying. Harry turned towards Miyuki and she was shaken to see his eyes were nearly dead. "Mind if I use your phone? I need to contact a friend to let her know I won't be back for a while." Miyuki just nodded her head, tears in her eyes, and once again took his hand to bring him to her house.

* * *

Harry followed Miyuki into her house. They had pulled themselves together on the way over, and now Miyuki was looking like she usually did. "Hey mom, I brought over a new friend. He needs some help, though." Miyuki called into the home.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?" Miyuki's mom, Hoshizora Ikuyo, asked. "Oh, hello there, I don't think our little Miyuki has brought you over before. What's your name?"

"Potter Harry, Ma'am. I was supposed to be leaving for England tomorrow, but it seems that my relatives left for the airport without me. I doubt that they'd be able to come back for me, as they were only here because of my Uncle's business trip. I was told to contact a friend if I got into some trouble here and they'd be able to contact someone who could help. May I call her and tell her what happened?"

Ikuyo looked in his eyes for any distrustworthiness, but could only find truth. "Sure honey. But keep it short. International calls are expensive."

Harry thanked her, and Miyuki pointed him towards the phone. Harry quickly dialed Hermione's number, remembering the country code, and waited for her to pick up. He didn't have to wait long.

"_Hello, Granger residence, Hermione speaking._" Hermione's slightly tired voice came through.

"_Hello Hermione? This is Harry. I ran into a small problem over here and won't be back in England for a while._" Harry started. He didn't get to say much else, because as soon as he finished, Hermione started asking questions quicker than he could answer. "_Whoa, whoa, hold on there Hermione! Slow down! I couldn't understand anything you were saying, you were speaking too fast. As I was saying, I don't have very long; this is a very expensive call. In a nutshell, my relatives forgot me here in Japan, and they aren't coming back for me. I could see it in their faces as I watched them pass in their taxi, laughing. Anyways, I need you to contact Dumbledore, see if he can do something to bring me back faster._"

"_OK, Harry, I'll send off a letter to him as soon as I get off the phone with you._" Hermione responded. "_Be careful out there._"

"_Thanks Hermione, I knew I could count on you. I'll contact you if I need anything else. Until then, I hope you have a good rest of the summer._" Harry then hung up and sighed. "_Why did this happen now?_"

Unknown to him, Miyuki was standing behind him and had overheard the whole conversation. "Hey, Harry? Do... do you have someplace to stay? Somewhere to live until you can go home?"

Harry jumped upon hearing her. "Oh, it's you, Miyuki. Sorry to say, I don't. I'm glad I put all my stuff in the trunk I carry everywhere, but without any place to stay, I'm afraid I don't have many options."

"If you want, I could try to convince my mom and dad to let you stay in our guest room. I can't sit around and watch a friend, even a new one, be without a place to stay in their time of need." Miyuki offered shyly.

"If you could do that, it'd be great, thanks. I can't expect much, though. After all, I am a strange new boy, and you and your family haven't known me for long." Harry faintly smiled at her.

* * *

Later, when both of Miyuki's parents were home, the subject was breached. "Harry," Miyuki's father started. "Miyuki tells me that you have a little problem that she thinks we can help with some. Why don't you tell us more about it?"

"Yes, sir. You see, I was supposed to be leaving for England tomorrow with my relatives, but I got lost exploring the city today and couldn't find my way back. Thankfully, your daughter here was able to lead me back to the hotel I was staying at, but when we got there, we saw my relatives in a taxi on the way to the airport. I know that this is true, because when they looked over at me from inside the cab, they waved goodbye and laughed. So after I got over my shock of being abandoned like that, I walked back here with your daughter to make a call to a friend of mine in England so she can let everyone over there know what happened and get some help. That's when Miyuki offered me the guest room to use until I can go back. I ask of you, may I accept her offer of the spare room until I no longer have need of it?" At the last sentence, Harry bowed low. He stayed that way until a decision was reached.

"OK, Harry, you may use the guest room until such time as you don't need it. However, I stipulate that some kind of payment must be made. If not in cash, then at least help out around the house." Her father agreed, using a joking air at the last couple of sentences.

Straightening back up, Harry's eyes showed signs of relief. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate your kindness. For payment, would cooking count? I may not be able to do many Eastern dishes, but I can do Western dishes fairly well. And I am willing to learn how to cook Eastern dishes as well. I ask because cooking is one chore I genuinely enjoy." He asked.

Miyuki's parents looked surprised that he took them up on the payment, but then smiled. "Yes, cooking would be fine. In fact, you may even be able to help Miyuki improve her skills!" This was said to Miyuki expressing her displeasure at the light teasing.

Throughout all of this, Harry wondered if this was what having a family was really like.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned within. All are © their respective owners. This is a story created by a fan, for the fans. This story is to be distributed only on this site, and not for any profit. Thank you, and enjoy the story!

* * *

**A.N.** Hey all. Sorry about the delay. I hit a major writer's block, and it has threatened to stop the story. Fear not, though, for I am committed to this story! Although, Ch. 4 is still not finished, and I only just got the person who reviews this story before it's published to actually read it and comment on it, and school has started up for me again... But enough about me! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! Thank you all who have reviewed it!

Reviewer1993, you had some good points there, but remember that this is my first fanfiction that I have published! I'm still new, so please forgive me if some things seem rushed.

To everyone else, thank you for reviewing! Please keep it up! These reviews help me a lot! Whether to give me ideas, help me make the story make more sense, or just boost my morale! I'm glad that you all enjoy this! Thank you!

* * *

"Talking" – Japanese

"_Talking_" – English

'_Talking_' – Thinking

* * *

The next morning, the Hoshizora family woke up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Miyuki was the first one up, and so she was the first to investigate the cause of the smell. She made her way to the kitchen and the smell's origin, to find a full course meal already set out on the table in front of her, and Harry in the kitchen working the stove like a professional gourmet chef! He had already set out three full stacks of pancakes, a plateful of bacon, fresh fruit, piles of toast, and he was just getting started on a series of omelets! She just stood there, staring at the food, and imitating a goldfish. She didn't know how long she stood there, but when Harry noticed her standing there, he just smiled at her and said, "Ah, good morning! If you three would give me a couple more minutes, I'll be finishing up."

Startled out of her stupor, she looked to her left and right and noticed her parents were standing on either side of her, looking just like she did. Turning back towards him, she saw that there were now three omelets on the table at their usual places. She nodded and, nudging her parents, she took her place at the table, her parents following, but still looking shocked. He sat down at the table with his omelet, and everyone gave thanks for their food. She looked at him, sitting across from her, and asked him the piercing question: "So, Harry, how long have you been cooking?"

"Well," Harry started. "I've been cooking today for about an hour and a half. But," at this, the entire family paused in chewing their food and listened carefully, "I've been cooking like this since I could reach the stove with a chair." The whole room went silent, except for Harry eating a rasher of bacon. When he finally finished tangling with the thin strip of pork, he looked up and saw everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Harry, when did you start learning to cook?" Hiroshi, Miyuki's father, asked.

"I probably started around 5 or 6. Why? Isn't that the normal age to teach children how to cook?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, that isn't normal. Our little Miyuki here didn't start learning until she was at least 12 years old." Ikuyo said with a healthy amount of shock. "Although this does explain how your cooking is so good. You _have_ been practicing it for most of your life."

At the praise, Harry blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. At that, breakfast continued quietly, but the small tidbit of Harry's past would stick with the Hoshizora family for years to come.

* * *

After a quiet breakfast, Harry headed back to his borrowed room, intent on getting to work on his homework. He was glad he went with his gut feeling the day before and packing his suitcase in his trunk before leaving to explore the city. He was just about to open his trunk to bring out his textbooks before hearing a knock on his door. "Come in!" He called out. Opening his door and stepping inside, Miyuki looked around before closing the door behind her. She looked to be hiding something behind her back as she closed the door. He could sense a powerful and strange energy source near her, but it definitely wasn't hostile as far as he could tell.

"Hey, we never really got a chance to talk yesterday after the battle about what was happening. So I brought in someone who can probably explain better than me." Miyuki explained.

'_Ah, so that's the small but powerful energy I felt coming from behind her._' Harry thought. '_Let's see then what she brought to explain._' "OK, let's hear it, then." Harry stated with a smile. '_Thinking about it, why is it so hard to not smile around her? She just seems to put out a field around her that makes you smile! And to think, not one week ago I was falling into a deep depression about what happened at the end of the Tournament._'

"OK, but promise not to freak out when you see her. Harry, I present to you Candy!" She brought out from behind her back—

"Is that a stuffed sheep doll? No, wait..." Indeed, it looked like a stuffed sheep doll, with two yellow curls at the top of the head held with pink bows, extremely pale pink fur, blue eyes with yellow markings like wings near them, stubby hands and feet, a yellow curly tail, a pink and yellow heart shaped marking on its forehead, and a pink frilly collar around the neck. The odd thing was, it had no obvious seams on its body, and it was putting off that power Harry felt when Miyuki walked in. Harry closed his eyes. "It's some kind of animal that much I can tell. Something with magical power, but I have never seen anything like it before. Something we haven't covered yet? That could be it. No. No, no, no, no. I know this. It's a… fairy of some kind? Yes, that seems right. You, Candy, are a fairy!" He exclaimed, pointing at where Candy was, and opening his eyes, only to see both Miyuki and Candy leaning in for his answer. He slowly lowered his arm after making his exclamation.

Candy jumped up and down, making odd spring like sounds as she did so. "You got it! You got it, kuru!" She exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"Well, it wasn't all that hard. I just needed to take what your energy feels like and compare it to what I had felt before at Hogwarts. I must say, your power is quite a bit different than what I'm used to and I never revealed my ability to feel extra powers in people and objects, did I?" Harry trailed off after seeing both Miyuki and Candy shake their heads in stunned disbelief. Harry lightly cursed. "OK, I have the small ability, apart from being a wizard, to feel any powers that are more than what a similar person or object would have. I call these 'extranormal powers', and some things have more than others. For example, you, Miyuki, have this enormous wellspring of pure, healing light that is just threatening to burst out. In fact, I believe that if you trained in this form for long enough, you could access your Cure form's powers in your… civilian form, we'll call it. That might even increase the power of your Cure form as well. Candy… I can't explain properly, except it feels slightly like the fairies back at Hogwarts. It is highly complex, however, so I had some trouble placing it. I'm sure you'll figure it out before I do. Now, before we sidetrack any further than we already are, you tell me what you're up against, and I'll help you, Miyuki, get in touch with your powers."

They both nodded and proceeded to explain. After they were finished, Harry nodded his head in thought. "Let me get this straight: You," He pointed at Candy, "are a fairy from Märchenland, which is essentially the land of fairy tales and picture books, and you need her," he pointed at Miyuki, "to gather the Cure Décors to save your queen and stop the rise of an emperor of evil, Pierrot?" At Candy's nod, he went on. "And you, Miyuki, went with it because you thought it would be fun?" At Miyuki's nod, he rubbed his forehead. "You did find allies to help you, right?" At their combined nods, he sighed. "Well, it isn't like I have anything better to do. I'll help you as long as I am here. Best gather your friends and allies. Maybe what I can do to help you, Miyuki, I can do for them, as well."

Miyuki jumped up and hugged him, not noticing him tense up at the unexpected contact. "Thank you so much! I hope we become better friends more and more!"

He had to smile at her enthusiasm. "OK, so where are we all meeting at? I can meet you there if you want? I may need to set some things up for safety."

"There's no need to tell you, when I can take you there myself! Come with me." She jumped up and took his hand, leading him to her room. Once there, he took a look around. He had half expected it to be very pink, with lots of girly things around. Instead, the first thing he saw was a tall bookshelf. It was packed from side to side, shelf to shelf, with fairy tales. Things like Cinderella, Snow White, Urashima Taro, Momotaro, and lots of others, both Eastern and Western. Harry turned his head and saw that the walls were a light purple, and everything was very much a normal room for anybody. She had the necessary dresser, a low table, a bed, and a desk. There was nothing to suggest that she was anything but a normal girl, albeit one who loves fairy tales. She quickly dragged him over to her bookcase. "Ta-da! This is how we get there!"

"A bookshelf? Wait; let me get my stuff first if we are going somewhere." Harry ran back to his room, put his stuff back in his trunk, shrunk it down and ran back to Miyuki's room. "OK, I'm ready. Let's do whatever it is we need to do."

Miyuki pulled out a book from the middle shelf and slid a book from left to right on the same shelf. As she did so, he heard a loud click from somewhere and saw a pink light appear on the shelf below. Miyuki took two books on that shelf and slid them to the left towards the light. As she did so, the click resonated again and the light returned, only above the middle shelf and in between two books. Harry looked around for the clicking sound but couldn't find anything that would make a click in her room. Finally, Miyuki pushed away the books from the light, causing the click to sound once more. Suddenly, the books started lighting up randomly, and Harry jumped back, startled. Once the lit up books had formed a rough arch, Miyuki called out to him, "Come on!" and jumped through the light. Harry was pulled through shortly after by some invisible force. He made sure to keep a hand on his pocket where his trunk was, so that it didn't fall out into the rainbow tunnel he inexplicably found himself tumbling through.

* * *

Finally, he found himself exiting the tunnel and landing on his feet, surprisingly. When he looked up, what he saw both surprised him and humbled him. He found himself in what looked like a library made out of a tree. Everywhere he looked he saw books going up the sides towards the heavens, probably well more than a mile straight up. The ground was covered in grass that was soft and green, with huge toadstools placed around the area. And in the middle of the area, was what looked like a house made out of a huge stump inexplicably placed inside the tree. He finally noticed Miyuki looking at him expectantly. Gathering up his thoughts, Harry spoke his thoughts. "This place is amazing! It's so peaceful and calming. Where are we?"

"We don't really know its name, so we just call it the Mysterious Library. It is a special place where all of the fairy tales in the world are stored. We are the only humans who can access it. And now you can, as well!" Miyuki explained. "That house there in the middle is where we meet to hang out or talk about any situation that has come up."

"I'm guessing you guys never thought to practice here?" Harry asked. When she shook her head, he sighed and said "I don't blame you. This place seems too calm to get in the correct state of mind to train. However, it is perfect to do meditation. I used to do it all the time after I broke a bone. Sinking deep within myself always seemed to lessen the pain at nights. Plus, it seemed to make the broken rib or arm heal faster. There was always this warmth I felt deep down that seemed to comfort me." Harry spoke, not noticing Miyuki's paling face as he spoke calmly about his bones being broken and healing overnight, but catching her warm gaze as he spoke of being comforted by warmth from inside. "So, I'm going to start setting up some equipment over there and could you check your hangout? I thought I saw some movement in there a little bit ago." Harry pointed over to an open area off to one side. "If anyone is truly over there, do you mind bringing them over? Don't worry; I'll know if they are like you by how their power feels." Harry asked with a smile.

"Sure! I'll go check. See you in a little bit!" Miyuki left for the base, while Harry headed off to the clear area he had pointed out before. Once he got there, he pulled out his trunk and opened up one of the multiple storage areas in his trunk. He pulled out several bundles and laid them out on the ground, unrolling them to reveal 6 mats of different colors. He considered the mats before him. He honestly didn't understand why he had bought 6 different mats for meditation that summer before 3rd year, nor did he understand the meanings of the colors: pink, red, yellow, green, blue, and gold. Now, though, he may have figured it out, but he needed to wait for Miyuki to get back to be sure. He took a seat on the gold mat and instantly felt calmer, more peaceful. It was then that he remembered the enchantments on the mats: They were meant for meditation, as they brought you closer to your center and more receptive to the natural energies around you. When he bought them, he didn't actually think he'd use them. He was just bored and had the money and thought he might give meditation a try again at some point. He just didn't think it would be this soon! Settling back down, he turned inwards and almost instantly felt that warmth again. It felt like a warm flame crackling and pulsing near his center. When he tried to imagine it, he saw a large green flame, like a bonfire bursting in him. Strangely, he also saw a black growth on it, with thin but strong tendrils trying to capture the flame, trying to cage it, to engulf it. Thankfully, he saw the flames beating off the tendrils valiantly, always staying one step ahead of it. Strangely, the growth was in the shape of his scar on his forehead. He heard something faint coming towards him, and so put the image out of his mind for the moment and returned to reality. He heard Miyuki talking with several girls, four others if his hearing was correct. He at last could make out Miyuki exclaiming, "…telling you, he was there and he doesn't mean any harm! He even got rid of one almost by himself; just needing information on what can defeat them! I can tell that he will help us already!"

"Yes, but _we_ don't know that for sure. For all we know, he could be an enemy plant, here to sow resentment and mistrust." A highly cultured and sophisticated female voice rang over the grounds towards where he was sitting.

"I don't know, this could be a fateful encounter for you, Miyuki! Just like in that anime series, you know, like that Moon something had with that guy in the tuxedo!" An excited, youthful voice floated towards Harry, and he could tell just with the sound of her voice that she loved anything that had to do with superheroes or saving the world.

"Well, I know that he would definitely be more datable than Peter Pan for Miyuki!" Another voice teased, this one sounding much more different than the others. She seemed to have a different accent than the rest of the group, and also spoke slightly boyishly. He could tell that she was a great friend of Miyuki's by the tone of her voice when she teased her.

"I hope he's reliable. I don't want our identities given away to just anyone. It would be disastrous if they fell into the wrong hands." A strong voice came, just as feminine, but straighter forward and no nonsense.

Harry took a closer look at their powers, as he could feel them from this distance, and tried to place them. The sophisticated girl seemed to have a sort of solid sphere of pure, freezing ice for her powers. A snow storm, terrible and beautiful, raged inside this girl. She could be cold as ice, but playful when she wanted to be. The youthful girl appeared to have a ball of electricity or lightning inside of her. He could tell just from her voice that she could be very shy, but under that the lightning seemed to indicate that she could be full of energy and power. The one who teased Miyuki had a fireball representing her power. As such, she could be fiery and passionate, but also could be relied on to cheer you up when you are down. The last had a power that could only be described as a ball of wind. He could feel her strong, unchanging sense of justice, and her bravery in the face of adversity. And then there was Miyuki herself. Her power formed as a shining, glowing wellspring of pure, healing light that never runs out. Kind and helpful was her personality, although she is slightly clumsy, although that could be a part of her power being so strong.

Harry noticed that the talking had stopped and the individual powers were close to him. He opened his eyes and saw who each power belonged to. There was a redhead standing off to one side. It was she who corresponded with the fireball, and it showed. Deep, rich red hair, the color of a sunset adorned her head, along with eyes of the same color. Her hair was pinned back to one side with an "X" shaped hairpin, and tied in the back into a small ponytail. She wore a short-sleeved, wide-necked shirt under a light orange tank top, a pair of short khaki shorts, white leggings and a pair of open-toed boots. She was standing off to the left of Miyuki, who was wearing something similar to what she wore the day before. To Miyuki's other side was the girl who had the ball of lightning inside of her. She was a short blonde with shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curled inwards, and she held it back with a white headband with orange ornaments on the sides. She wore a white top with short puffed sleeves under a light yellow ruffled blouse, light blue shorts, light yellow socks and light orange sandals. Standing next to the redhead was a tall girl with dark green hair that was pulled back in a ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow bow. Her bangs were also parted in the middle. She wore a short-sleeved light green blouse, a blue short denim skirt, khaki socks and light brown shoes. She was the one who felt like the wind. On the far other side was a girl with long, dark blue hair and an elegant demeanor. She wore a light blue and white dress with short sleeves and light blue shoes. Her disposition towards ice shone through in her clothing. They were all standing away from Harry behind the mats that were colored the same as their main colors. Harry had to hide his amusement at that. Harry stood up. "Good morning, ladies. My name is Potter Harry and might I say that I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Harry bowed from the waist in a sign of respect. "I hope you don't mind my guessing here." At this, he pointed at each in turn from left to right while speaking, "Wind, fire, light, lightning, ice. Am I correct?" He took each of their shocked and surprised expressions as proof that he was correct. "Do not worry, ladies. I will not expose any of you. And nobody told me of your powers. I could feel them as you walked over. It is a special ability of mine to sense any powers that are extra to a normal human, animal, or object. I can also tell what kind of power it is and how powerful it is. This has been both a blessing and a curse." At this, Harry shivered. After a few moments, he continued, "Now I have already been briefed on what is happening and I have agreed to help. Now, this extends to your civilian form as well. I can feel your powers, so I can help you access it outside of your Cure forms. Now, before I continue, may I have your names before we begin?"

The girls quickly shook off their shock. Seeming to be the first to rush into things, the redhead answered, "I'm Hino Akane! It's nice to meet ya!"

Next to introduce herself, the girl in green responded, "I'm Midorikawa Nao! I hope we get along!"

The girl with the blue hair spoke next, "I am Aoki Reika. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Finally, the blonde spoke up quickly and shyly, "I-I'm Kise Yayoi. It's nice to meet you and I hope we get along!" She was highly nervous and was stuttering all the way through her introduction.

"Lastly, you already know me, Hoshizora Miyuki! I hope we become great friends!" Miyuki added with a huge smile.

"Now that we all know each other, do you all have any questions for me? Anything I can answer, I will." Harry queried.

"Let us start off with the most basic of questions. Why are you here? What is your purpose in coming to Japan?" Reika asked, looking slightly suspicious.

"Of course, that is an easy question to answer. I am here because my relatives brought me along on my Uncle's business trip. Unfortunately for me, they also left me behind when they left yesterday. My purpose in being here, at this library, is because I was a part of the… Akanbe, was it?" At Miyuki's nod, he continued, "Akanbe attack yesterday that caused me to be late for my relatives leaving. I also felt a large spring of power inside of Miyuki and thought I might be able to help her use it better. In fact, her power is some of the most pure power that I have ever felt. Even more pure and… white than what was used to destroy the Akanbe yesterday."

"So wait, that pure white stag that you formed yesterday to destroy the Akanbe was less pure than what power I have?" Miyuki asked incredulously. "That thing was pure white, and you said that my own powers were even cleaner than that?"

"Yes and yes. Your power is massive and pure. I'm not even sure if it has an end. Even now I can still feel it pulsing through your body, searching for an exit in order to do your will. Frankly, everyone here is like that, although not everyone's power feels like a spring. Not to say that any of you are not strong. It just feels like she is slightly stronger than the rest of you." Harry started stumbling over his words in the vain attempt to placate them, not noticing that they started giggling over his attempts. Harry finally caught on that they weren't angry at his words. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, if that's all the questions, then let us get started on accessing your powers in your civilian form, as we have started calling them. First, let me alert to you that these mats in front of you are enchanted to help calm down the user. Just wanted to let you know so you know what's going on. Now, everyone please take a seat on the mat in front of you."

Everyone took a seat and instantly noticed that they were much calmer than before. Not enough to make them no longer alert, but just enough to make it easier to focus. "Now that we are calmer, we shall be doing a form of meditation that I used when I was younger. Follow my voice through this exercise. Close your eyes, and take deep breaths. Once you are centered and can barely feel your surroundings, allow the darkness that you see to form an image in your mind. It doesn't matter what the image is, just allow it to form. Once you have the image in mind, fill it with the feeling of power you have in your other form. Do you see it change? If you don't, that's fine, too. This is what your power looks like in your mind. This is a very important object to remember. If you have it, allow yourself to fade back to your body. Once there, you only need to open your eyes, and you will be back." As he finished, he opened his eyes as well, and saw Miyuki open her eyes with a sense of wonder and awe on her face. The others soon opened their eyes as well, and had similar looks on their faces. "So, now, one at a time, what did you see?"

Miyuki was the first to speak: "I saw a fountain appear out of the ground in front of me. It was glowing white and the water just kept shooting higher and higher. It almost felt like it was emitting a large pressure on the surrounding area. But it didn't _feel_ like it was dangerous, though. In fact, it felt like it was a warm embrace, like that of a family member."

Nao spoke next: "I felt more than saw the wind blowing around me. It was so powerful, like it could lift me up and fly me away. I wasn't scared, though. I felt like the wind would protect me forever if I wanted it to."

Reika then spoke up: "I saw a large ball of the purest ice hanging in the air in front of me. It seemed to emit a chill that froze the darkness around it. I almost felt like I was being judged by it, and was found to be worthy. It almost scared me."

Akane pitched in her thoughts: "I saw a ball of fire. This ball must have been a couple of meters high, and nearly twice that in diameter! The flames were the most intense I have ever felt in my life! They set the ground around it on fire just from the heat! I was scared for a second, but then I felt acceptance from the fire, and my fear just melted away."

Yayoi then added her feelings: "I saw a thunderstorm, only without the rain. It was very frightening to be in the middle of such power. The lightning kept striking near me and I couldn't help but flinch at its power. Then I noticed that it never truly hurt me. It was as if it was inviting me to play with it. I was about to start playing when I realized that I didn't know how. The lightning and thunder seemed disappointed somehow, but it seemed to accept it."

Harry looked at Yayoi slightly oddly for a second, but then shrugged it off. "For the record, my power shows up as a large bonfire made of green flame. Now that we all know what all our powers look like, we can practice bringing it up to the physical world. Close your eyes and picture in your mind that power you saw. Now, imagine a small amount of that power flowing from that source, down your arm and into your hand. As you do this, you should feel something moving along your arm. Stretch out your arm in front of you and open your hand, palm outwards. Imagine the power coming out of your hand and forming a ball in front of you. It doesn't have to be a big ball, a small one will do. Once that is finished, open your eyes and look at your hand." As Harry opened his own, he saw that each of them had balls of varying sizes in front of their hands, except for Yayoi, who had sparks dancing across her hand.

Miyuki, who had a large ball of white light in front of her, opened her eyes and exclaimed, "Amazing! So this is my power in normal form! Although, I didn't put much into it, only a small trickle, so why is it that big?"

"It may be that your idea of small and your power's idea of small are not exactly equal," said Reika, who had a good sized snowball sitting in her hand.

"I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting, but it probably wasn't this," spoke Nao, who was controlling a small vortex of wind in the palm of her hand.

"I don't know, this is much cooler than I thought it would be," spoke Akane, who was tossing a small ball of flame from one hand to the other and catching it.

Yayoi on the other hand was looking at the sparks on her hand with a sense of wonder. She then took out a small arcade token and flipped it in the air while making a fist with her spark-covered hand. When the token came back down, she aimed her closed thumb at the coin and flicked it upwards. The coin rocketed upwards, creating a trail of light straight up and causing a small boom to resonate. Everyone had to cover their ears when the boom appeared making them look at her in awe.

"What? Didn't anyone wonder what their powers could do outside of what we know?" asked Yayoi. "For my part, I have always wanted to try that!"

"Did you just create a railgun… out of your electricity?" asked Akane.

Harry, who was just watching with a sense of pride and astonishment, responded, "Yes, I think she did, Hino-san." With that, everyone turned their attention back to him. "I'm guessing that you want to see what my powers manifest as, right?" he asked. When all of them nodded, he proceeded to call up a portion of his powers to his open hands. When the power reached his hands, a green flame spouted up from his palms lighting his face up with its eerie light. "My power is different from yours. While yours is an elemental type of magic, mine is a more neutral form. While doing this, I can create almost anything I want. But it doesn't last, and there are a few things I can't create, such as food or precious metals, like gold or platinum. I usually use it to make writing instruments or vials for storage." As he spoke, the flames quickly reformed to make said instruments. "I can even change the colors of the flames to whatever I want them to be." The instruments changed back into flames at this and changed color from emerald green to a red and gold checkered pattern. Harry sighed deeply, looking forlorn. "I can't openly use this power, though, as others don't understand it, and would call it dark. This is a fairly recent ability for me, possibly using it actively since I was 12, I can't quite remember. If I was to use it in public, well, I can imagine that people wouldn't quite understand and I would probably be either loved more or hated more than usual." He quickly extinguished the flames. "By the way, when you want your powers to stop manifesting, just withdraw the power from your hands, and the manifestation should stop." He watched as the powers of the girls extinguished themselves, with Miyuki taking the longest to stop. "I would suggest that you practice on your own getting the manifestations stronger and learning what you can do with them."

Miyuki, however, wasn't going to let a throwaway comment go. "You said that if you manifested in public, people would either love you more or hate you more. Why do you say that?"

At the reminder of his slip-up, Harry flinched slightly. "In the magical world, I am seen as a sort of celebrity for something I did as a newborn." He saw the brightening looks on their faces and felt bad that they didn't know. "Apparently, when I was a few months old, I stopped a war that was going on in my world by banishing a dark lord from his body after he killed my parents. No one knows how I did it. It was shortly after that that I was sent to my relative's house where I spent 11 years of my life working as a servant to them. When I left to go to Hogwarts, the school of magic I attend, I was never prepared for everyone to know my name. I was treated like an outsider, never really a part of the rest of the students. Every year there, I run into some kind of trouble that threatens to kill me. And only about a week ago, the dark lord that killed my parents and so many others, returned in front of my eyes in a ritual that used my blood to bring him back. I also saw a classmate murdered in front of me that same night. And I'm pretty sure that no one believes me over there that I saw him return, when I told them that very night, judging from the papers I saw before I left the school." He then looked up at the girls and saw some concerned faces looking at him. He sighed and smiled sadly. "This sort of thing happens often to me. I seem to be loved for a few months, something big happens, and then all of a sudden, I am being hated for the rest of the year. Once the odd events stop, usually through the work of my friends and I, the rest of the Wizarding World over there in Britain goes back to loving me again. Honestly, I wish it would stop. I never wanted to be famous; I didn't want to be rich. I would give it all away just for one day with my parents. To talk with them, to get to know them, I would give it all away." As he spoke, getting softer with each word, he didn't realize the tears starting to build up in the corners of his eyes.

Seeing this, Miyuki stood up and walked over to Harry and softly gave him a hug. "There, there," she spoke soothingly. "I'm sure that things will look up for you in the future." Harry started to relax in her grip and leaned slightly against her. She held him until he had started to calm down.

"Thanks, I'm all better now," Harry murmured into her shoulder as he pulled away from Miyuki.

"Don't forget, now, that friends help out other friends who are in trouble or pain. You have us to rely on now, too!" Miyuki replied.

Harry looked over her shoulder and saw the others either watching with approval in their eyes, or looking away to give a sense of privacy. One of the ones looking on, Akane, had a devious look in her eyes that promised to deliver some fine teasing in Miyuki's future. One of the others, Reika, turned to look at the two of them, Harry and Miyuki, and spoke, "Miyuki is right. You now have friends in all of us. Just like she said, if you are ever in trouble, we will help you however we can. No matter where it is that you are having trouble, we will help."

Akane spoke up then, "While you're at it, call us by our given names, except in combat. Use our Cure names then. I'm Cure Sunny. Reika is Cure Beauty, Nao is Cure March, and little Yayoi over there is Cure Peace. Always remember that!" Nao and Yayoi nodded as well, though Yayoi looked off-put when Akane called her "little".

"I will thanks, Akane, Reika, Nao, and Yayoi." Harry looked grateful when he said this; grateful that he now had so many wonderful friends.

* * *

Not long after that, the group broke up in order to go back to their homes. When Harry returned to the Hoshizora's with Miyuki, he asked to call his friend Hermione to let her know where he could be reached. After he got permission, he went over to the phone and dialed Hermione's number. Strangely, like before, the person who picked up the phone was Hermione again.

"_Granger Residence, Hermione speaking._" Hermione's voice came over the line. She sounded slightly tired, like she did the day before. Harry wondered what time it was over there for her to sound so tired.

"Hermione? It's Harry-Ah! Sorry!" Harry cleared his throat and started to speak in English. He had been using Japanese so much that it almost seemed second nature to use it. "_Hermione? It's Harry and I'm calling to let you know where you can reach me._" As soon as he stopped speaking Hermione started rattling off questions.

"_Harry?! Hi! How are you? Are you eating well? How is the area? Are the people treating you well? Do you have your homework done? Oh, it's just so good to hear your voice!_" Hermione's voice seemed to become livelier and her mood seemed to skyrocket. "_Oh! And I got a letter back from Dumbledore this morning. I'll tell you about it when you are finished telling me about what is going on over there._"

Harry couldn't help it; he laughed. "_Oh, don't change Hermione. Anyways, to answer your questions in order: I'm doing well; I'm eating better than I was at the Dursley's, the area is nice and quiet except for the few monsters that appear every now and then, but don't worry about that, the local heroines take care of them; the people here are some of the nicest I've ever met; and my homework isn't yet complete, but I'm getting to it. Anyways, do you have a pen and paper ready? I'm going to tell you the number to the house I'm staying at with one of my new friends I met here in Japan. Her name is Miyuki Hoshizora, and her home number is__…_" As Harry gave Hermione Miyuki's home number, the girl in question came around the corner and stood, waiting patiently for the boy to get finished with his call. "_And that's the mailing address, in case you need to send a letter. Now, what is this about Dumbledore sending a reply?_"

"…_And done. What? Oh, yes, Dumbledore sent back a reply this morning saying that there isn't much he can do. The Ministry seems to be causing a smear campaign in order to discredit your names and to prevent the knowledge of Voldemort returning to become public knowledge. Fudge seems to have put his head in the sand, and, I probably shouldn't tell you this as Dumbledore asked me not to, Dumbledore is reforming a group that worked against Voldemort in the last war. He also told me that because of my being able to contact you, I am probably their only contact to you. Therefore, I have been placed in the position of being official contact between the Order of the Phoenix, that's the name of Dumbledore's group, and you. At least until we are able to get you back over here. All they want is a few minutes of contact to ascertain how you are doing until the process comes through for Dumbledore to obtain a portkey over._" Hermione's breath was coming quicker now, as she had spoken all that in a few breaths. When she caught her breath, she continued,_ "By the way, what was that about there being monsters over there? I heard you say something about that, but it was glossed over. Mind explaining it to me?"_ Her voice now contained some interest in what he had to say about the subject.

Harry had some apprehension about telling her this subject. He quickly spoke, "_Hold on one sec, Hermione. Miyuki wants to talk to me about something quickly._" He then put the receiver down and turned towards Miyuki, who had by now started staring off into her own world. "Miyuki," Harry spoke, startling the girl and causing her to focus her attention on him. "My friend wants to know what's going on around here. May I tell her about the Precures?"

Miyuki was startled for a moment. He was asking for permission just to tell his friend about her and her friends' alternate forms? She thought it over for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion. "Just as long as you don't give away our real names, it should be fine. If those got out to the rest of the population, it would surely cause big trouble for us."

"OK, I can do that," Harry responded. He then picked up the receiver and spoke, "_Hermione? OK, I just got finished talking with Miyuki. So the monsters that appear are called Akanbe, and they are summoned by some bad people from a place called the Bad End Kingdom and they are partially used to gather a form of despair energy in order to bring back their emperor who wants to destroy all worlds. Thankfully, I am not in any danger here as another group, the Precure, is able to fight them back. I have actually met with them and have agreed to help them out when I can. Don't worry about the Trace, it doesn't exist here in Japan; Or in England, for that matter. The Trace is a rumor, when it is actually that the Ministry just monitors areas of mundane activity for magic. When it detects any, it sends out a letter to those that are cross-referenced in their information of who lives in the area._"

"_But that's barbaric! That means that those from Wizarding families already have an advantage over the rest of us! But we can debate this later. Thank you for the update, and goodnight." _Hermione stated and hung up after Harry bid her goodnight. Harry stepped back from the phone and thought to himself that maybe next time, he should probably make a conversion from Japan time to England time before calling. He looked over at Miyuki, who was still waiting patiently by him. "Did you want to talk about something? You were patiently waiting while I was talking, so I can only assume that you wanted to speak to me."

Miyuki, for her part, didn't even look phased by having to wait so long. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to let you know that I'm headed off to school." Indeed, she was wearing a school uniform for her school that looked like a blue dress with white highlights and a pleated bottom. She also wore a small pink tie fastened with a gold pin. She wore a pair of knee-high white socks with a blue stripe around them. She was carrying a two-toned pink shoulder-strap bag with her school's logo on the front pocket. It looked like Candy was going along for the ride as her head was sticking out of the main pocket.

"All right, I'll see you after school, then. Have a nice day!" Harry responded. After Miyuki left for school, he headed back to his room and started on his homework for the summer.


End file.
